


Sweet, Sweet Craving

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: Sometimes We Take Chances [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Draco's baking forBabbitty Rabbittybut Harry's not interested in the cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Draco100](http://draco100.livejournal.com/) monthly prompt on LJ. This was "cake". The 100 in the title = words. Come by and read all the awesome drabbles. 
> 
> The title comes from the song, _Cake by the Ocean_ by DNCE, which features (if you didn't know) Joe Jonas.

Harry slid his arms around Draco’s bare waist, above the low-slung jeans. Draco shivered as Harry brushed his lips across a bruise from last night; once Draco slid this cake into the oven, Harry could take him back to bed. Fuck in. Drag out. Make Draco come from that alone. 

Harry moved his hand lower, cupping Draco’s growing erection through his jeans. “Working today?”

Draco arched his neck, granting Harry full access. He opened the oven. “Hired a university student. Works afternoons. So I can—”

Harry didn’t let him finish, kissing Draco hungrily as he pulled him to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to the same series that includes my work in progress, [Hum Hallelujah!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8722552/chapters/19997533) which is heading toward wrapping up :D (the chapter number is a projection, which I think will be much less).


End file.
